


Welcome to the revolution

by ExistentialKnight



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song references everywhere, Time Travel, and what he does best is fuck with TIME ITSELF, dave just does what he does best, except its not time travel because of the giant green and red glowy thing, hiveswap style time travel specifically, im so bad at tagging things, this is also really short lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialKnight/pseuds/ExistentialKnight
Summary: AU: Instead of dying alongside Rose, Dave is sent by )(IC to waste away on Alternia. He accidentally goes back in time to the height of the Signless revolution.





	Welcome to the revolution

My sister is dead on the ground, three gaping holes in her chest from when she ended up skewered on the end of a golden trident. She’s fucking dead. 

I’m next, but that’s the difference between me and her.

I’ve always been ready to fucking die. 

...

I pull out my old phone for a moment and blast one of my old favorites from a pair of wireless headphones that barely even work.

 

_ Used to keep it cool _

_ Used to be a fool _

_ All about the bounce in my step _

I scream and flashstep forward, dragging my katana through the air and towards my towering fuschia target. She moves out of the way with ease, and I slice through empty space.

_ Watch it on the news _

_ Whatcha gonna do? _

_ I could hit refresh and forget _

I turn on my heel and feel my eyes burn behind my shades, before a crushing blow lands straight between my ribs and knocks me onto the ground. The Katana that was in my hands mere moments before is knocked uselessly away from me.  I’m completely vulnerable. 

_ Used to keep it cool _

As soon as the trumpets began to play, She steps forward. Red blood gleams on the gold, and each of those deadly points are aimed directly at my throat. But she doesn’t thrust her weapon towards me. Instead she speaks, and as she does, violent swirls of neon green and red curl around me in an upwards pillar, up and around until it reaches beyond my line of sight. She speaks, and my blood boils at the sound of her voice, even as I’m whisked off into the unknowns of space.

_ Should I keep it light? _

_ Stay out of the fight? _

_ No one's gonna listen to me _

“Welcome to my world, David.”

_ If I write a song _

_ Preaching what is wrong _

_ Will they let me sing on TV? _

In an instant I was no longer on the ground, but instead hurtling through the neon green tube, up and away as the towering form of Her Imperious stick-up-the-ass Condescension, as well as the small reddish blur of Rose’s corpse, faded rapidly from view. My heart raced, and my eyes squeezed shut. 

_ Should I keep it light? _

_ Is that right? _

Even as I rush further forward up, and through the air, and across a vast expanse of space, there’s the strange sensation that time had been dragged to a halt and rewound, backwards, with only myself stationary in the middle of it all. A pair of red gear symbols curl around the palms of my hands, and my ears meet the deafening gong of a grandfather clock. 

The trumpets play once again, and this is just about where I black out. 

Next thing I know, I lie on my back in a giant tent of deep greens, yellows, browns and reds. There’s dust on my clothes and my headphones are broken, lost; but my shades are still on my face. There’s a figure in the back of the tent, but all I can see are a pair of glowing eyes and a fuckton of green. 

Enter the most beautiful alien I’ve ever seen in my life. 

“Hey Rosa, Psii told me there was an alien here? This is the seventh tent I’ve checked, everyone outside just started pointing in random fucking directions, good to see you’re in here, though--” Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the green figure put up a hand. 

“He is awake, Kankri, and listening to us.” Fuck. I weigh the options over in my head and finally sit up, looking properly around this place. Seems like a small circus tent. 

The alien who just walked in, Kankri, meets my stare with a jagged smile. 

“Hope you’re a fan of revolution, stranger.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably gonna be a few more chapters as soon as i have the motivation to write them.
> 
> As always, special thanks to Olivia, my moirail and editor, for suggesting both Burn The House Down and that i write this thing.


End file.
